Devices for cleaning feet, which are sometimes known as “foot baths,” are known in the art. Examples of foot baths that utilize some type of water holding container include U.S. Pat. No. 1,060,236 (Dodge); U.S. Pat. No. 1,970,465 (Martindell); U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,340 (Keusch); U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,786 (Wheelock); U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,909 (Stable); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,520 (Kenny). In the foregoing patents, the feet of the user rest directly on the bottom of the water holding container, such that sand or other debris is not isolated from the foot of the user.
U.S. Pat. Des. 387,173 discloses a portable foot washer that includes a tub or tray, and which differs from the foregoing prior art in that it includes what appears to be a soft rubber mat resting directly on the bottom of the tray. As shown in FIG. 7, the mat appears to have openings therethrough. The mat is not elevated above the closed bottom, is not supported by anything other than the bottom of the tray, and does not appear to be removable. In this configuration, the feet are not isolated from the sand or other particulate debris. The tray does not include a spigot for draining water from the tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,259 (Cruz) discloses a foot washing system that includes a plurality of compartments. The first compartment includes a removable piece of rug 48 for use in cleaning the sole of the foot of a user. The rug rests directly on the closed bottom of the compartment and is held in place by hook and loop fasteners 46, 50 (i.e. VELCRO). See Col. 4, lines 54–67. The rug is not elevated above the closed bottom, is not supported by anything other than the bottom of the compartment, and the feet remain in close proximity to the sand or other particulate debris. It appears that the first compartment is not intended to hold water, because the second compartment is designed for actual washing of the foot. The first container does not contain a spigot for draining water from the tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,972 (Goodman) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,720 (Stephens) both disclose foot washing devices that include a foot support member having openings therethrough. Goodman and Stephens do not disclose the use of a tray for holding water, but instead use fairly complicated arrangements for spraying water over feet while the feet are supported on the foot support member. The water then immediately drains through the openings, rather than being retained in a surrounding tray.
There is thus a need for a device for washing feet having the following characteristics and advantages over the prior art.